Tchubaruba
by Jos Malfoy
Summary: Lily encontra Rose sob sua árvore favorita numa tarde calma e ensolarada de outubro. Ela, então, tenta ajudar a prima a resolver um dilema. No incest.


O céu estava azul celeste e repleto de nuvens grandes e fofas que mais pareciam chumaços de algodão molhado. Os estudantes de Hogwarts estavam espalhados por diferentes lugares do terreno da escola, aproveitando uma sexta-feira ensolarada. Dias assim estavam cada vez mais escassos à medida que novembro aproximava-se. Enquanto alguns alunos aproveitavam satisfeitos o calor do Sol, outros refugiavam-se do mesmo nas sombras das árvores, e foi embaixo da sombra de um enorme carvalho próximo ao Lago Negro que Lily avistou Rose.

A mesma estava sozinha, havia tirado seus sapatos e meias e estava encostada no tronco da árvore, parecendo bastante confortável e com os olhos fechados. Lily aproximou-se de Rose bem devagar, não querendo acordar a prima caso a mesma estivesse dormindo. Ia sentar-se ao lado dela e encostar-se no carvalho quando pisou em um galho seco e Rose abriu seus olhos azuis, parecendo bastante acordada.

\- Então, Lils, tentando chegar de mansinho? - disse e deu um sorriso brincalhão para a prima. Lily Potter nunca chegava de mansinho, nem mesmo se tentasse. Era um desastre ambulante, como Rose gostava de chamá-la carinhosamente. Lily não concordava muito com o fato do apelido ser carinhoso.

\- Hunf, você não teria me notado se não fosse pelo galho, Rose. - disse Lily como se quisesse convencer mais a si mesma do que a Rose. A outra ruiva riu, fingindo acreditar. Lily sentou-se ao lado da prima. - Tempo livre, huh? Jurei que você estava dormindo aí. Parecia tão relaxada. - Lily disse encarando a ruiva sentada ao seu lado com curiosidade.

\- Estava refletindo. Sabe, aqui é um lugar incrível para fazer isso. Bastante tranquilo e silencioso. - Rose disse e suspirou pesadamente, recostando-se o mais confortavelmente possível na árvore.

\- Refletindo? Sobre o quê? - perguntou Lily enquanto apanhava um dente-de-leão na grama fofa, soprando-o em seguida.

\- Sobre, hum, alguém. E eu. - disse Rose e imitou a prima, apanhando um dente-de-leão na grama.

\- Você parece tão distante ultimamente, Rose. Você nunca está realmente aqui, sabe? Não participa das nossas conversas, não parece sequer estar ouvindo. Até mesmo James reparou, e se ele reparou isso significa alguma coisa. Merlin sabe que meu irmão mais velho é um tapado. - disse Lily revirando os olhos e arrancando risadas de Rose. James era, de fato, bastante desligado. - Se fosse apenas isso... você parece infeliz. Eu me pergunto o porquê. - disse a pequena ruiva em tom preocupado.

\- Bom... acho que realmente estou um pouco infeliz. E tenho estado distante, é verdade. Ando em meu próprio mundinho ultimamente. - disse Rose apanhando uma pedrinha próxima a seus pés e atirando-a no lago, vendo círculos se formando na água. - Lils, estou apaixonada. - disse ainda encarando o lago, tão baixo que Lily quase não ouviu.

\- Está apaixonada? Rose, estava esperando algo muito ruim, sério. É só isso? - disse Lily agora em tom despreocupado, rindo logo depois. Só Rose para ficar preocupada com algo assim. Lily sabia que a prima tinha dificuldade em se deixar levar sem pensar nas consequências que isso traria, logo estar apaixonada e sem estar no controle disso deveria estar levando-a a loucura.

\- _Só isso?_ É grande coisa para mim, sabe. Não estou apaixonada por qualquer um, é por alguém que não deveria. Argh, é isso que torna tudo complicado. - disse Rose em tom amargurado.

\- Alguém que não deveria, huh? Rose... você está apaixonada por Scorpius Malfoy? - Lily poderia ser um desastre ambulante e também poderia ser meio aérea às vezes, mas não era boba e raramente deixava algo passar despercebido. Tinha notado que o comportamento de Rose em relação à Scorpius havia começado a mudar no ano anterior. E nas últimas semanas via os olhares de relance que a prima lançava ao sonserino. Via também outra coisa que talvez, e muito provavelmente, Rose ainda não tinha notado: ele devolvia os olhares sempre que achava que ninguém estava olhando.

\- Co-como... o que... você sabia?! - Rose disse de forma exasperada. Lily deu uma risadinha e lançou uma piscadela para Rose, a mesma meneou a cabeça e acabou por rir também, o que fez com que Lily risse com vontade agora.

\- Rose, por que você insiste em esconder as coisas de mim? Nós não somos só primas, sabe. Crescemos juntas e você é uma das minhas melhores amigas. Sabe que te considero minha irmã mais velha. Você tem todos os atributos de irmã mais velha, é insuportável e vive pegando no meu pé, sabe... - disse Lily fazendo uma expressão de nojo forçada. Rose riu e empurrou ela carinhosamente, empurrão que Lily devolveu rindo. - Você tem a obrigação moral de confiar em mim, além disso.

\- Obrigação _moral_? Fala sério, Lily. - disse Rose rindo da prima.

\- Estou falando sério. Você foi a primeira pessoa em quem confiei meu segredo. Ah, você sabe. Que eu gosto de meninas. - disse Lily sussurrando a última parte.

\- Lils, você gosta de meninas? Já não lembrava mais. - disse Rose em uma falsa expressão de choque levando as mãos ao rosto. Lily revirou os olhos e empurrou a prima novamente, dessa vez com mais força. Rose deu uma gostosa gargalhada e voltou-se para Lily. - Eu confio em você, sabe disso. Era algo que eu levei certo tempo para processar e admitir para mim mesma, por isso não quis abrir o jogo com você. Só isso.

\- Acho bom que seja isso, sardenta. Merlin me impeça de matar você caso você deixe de confiar em mim. - disse Lily com uma expressão bastante séria encarando Rose. A mesma limitou-se a revirar os olhos - as duas faziam muito isso - e abraçar Lily de forma desajeitada.

\- Não vou deixar de confiar em você, logo você não vai ir para Azkaban por me matar. Você faria uma bagunça e seria pega, tenho certeza. - disse Rose forma bastante convicta. - Agora... vai me ajudar com meu probleminha? Não sei o que fazer.

\- Ah, Rose. A expressão pode estar meio batida, porém vou usá-la mesmo assim: se joga, amiga. Sei que Scorpius era um babaca, bom, não exatamente era. Ele ainda pode evoluir bastante. Só que... ele não é mais o mesmo. Ele cresceu, Rose. Não estou querendo defender homem, _ew_, isso não!, mas é o que eu vejo. E acho que é o justo. E, também, tudo aquilo que você resiste, persiste. Se é algo que você quer tanto... arrisque. Só para matar a vontade. - disse Lily sorrindo maliciosamente para a prima. Gostaria que Rose fosse mais light com tudo, exatamente como ela. Que apenas aproveitasse o momento. Mas Rose era mais razão do que emoção, portanto era difícil para ela apenas deixar-se levar.

\- Tudo aquilo que você resiste, persiste. - sussurrou Rose para si mesma, parecendo concordar com a prima. - Faz sentido. Eu só... eu tenho medo, Lily. Olha, eu não amo o Scorpius. Estou apaixonada por ele, só isso. É algo físico, entende? Mas vai um pouquinho além disso. Só não quero arriscar expor o que estou sentindo e acabar fazendo papel de boba. Não sei se sou capaz de viver em um universo onde Scorpius Malfoy tem algo para usar contra mim.

\- Então não exponha o que está sentindo, Rose. Apenas vá até ele e o convide para ir com você até Hogsmeade no próximo sábado para tomar cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras. Só isso. O que, você pensou em ir até ele e dizer que estava apaixonada? Rose, você é filha de Hermione Granger, cara. Não me decepcione. - disse Lily e encarou Rose como se estivesse apostando todas suas fichas nela.

\- Não, claro que não pensei... que droga, claro que não. Só não sabia como fazer. Tenho dificuldade para raciocinar quando o assunto não é algo lógico. Sua ideia parece boa. Quer dizer, o máximo que pode acontecer é ele dizer não, certo? - disse Rose querendo acalmar os próprios nervos.

\- Você é _cega_ ou o que? Dizer não? Rose... melhore, sério. Ele é caidinho por você, tinha um jeito muito estranho de demonstrar isso até os 14 anos, é verdade. _Boys will be boys._ Ele parou de te atormentar da forma infantil que costumava fazer. E eu vejo a forma que ele te olha, ainda que você não o faça.

\- Droga, Lils. Por que nunca me falou tudo isso? Poderia ter convidado ele para sair antes.

\- Droga, Rose. Por que nunca me falou que estava a fim dele? Poderia ter te ajudado antes. - disse Lily parafraseando a prima. - Não importa. Você pode convidá-lo agora. Você precisa de 20 segundos de uma coragem insana. Sério, 20 segundos de uma coragem vergonhosa. E eu te juro que isso vai render uma experiência incrível. Você é uma grifinória, garota!

\- 20 segundos? - pediu Rose a prima.

\- 20 segundos. Só isso. - encorajou Lily.

\- Ok. Eu vou indo, Lily. Preciso perguntar a Scorpius Malfoy se ele quer sair comigo sem soar ridícula. Missão praticamente impossível. 20 segundos, só isso. Obrigado pelos conselhos, nanica. Eu realmente não sei o que faria sem você. Alguma garota muito sortuda ainda vai te achar. Ou você vai achar ela, enfim. Te amo! - disse Rose inclinando-se na direção de Lily e abraçando-a com carinho, abraço esse que Lily retribuiu, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Rose no processo.

\- De nada, sardenta. Você sabe que quero te ver feliz. E eu também te amo. Vai logo! - disse Lily empurrando Rose carinhosamente, a mesma levantou-se num pulo, colocou as meias e os sapatos, juntou suas coisas e atravessou os terrenos da escola até o pátio. Iria encontrar Malfoy e convidá-lo para tomar umas cervejas amanteigadas no próximo sábado.

Enquanto isso, Lily sorria satisfeita. Ficara feliz em ajudar Rose a resolver esse pequeno empecilho. A prima merecia estar com alguém que verdadeiramente fosse apreciá-la. Era isso que Lily desejava para sua irmã de coração.

* * *

**N/A: **a ideia para escrever essa one-shot surgiu enquanto eu ouvia a música Tchubaruba, da Mallu Magalhães. Por isso esse é o título da fanfic. A letra da música fala sobre estar ao lado de alguém em um momento difícil, dando apoio para essa pessoa. Sobre os 20 segundos: tirei do filme Compramos Um Zoológico. É um dos meus filmes favoritos e esse é um dos meus quotes favoritos.

Gosto da ideia da Rose e da Lily tendo uma grande e forte amizade, estando sempre lá uma para a outra. E a ideia da Lils ser lésbica me parece bastante possível. Também queria mostrar que existe amizade verdadeira e amor fraternal entre duas garotas mesmo quando uma delas (ou ambas) gosta de meninas. Capa meramente ilustrativa, é de uma das minhas fotógrafas favoritas e eu precisava de duas garotas ruivas, so... Eu imagino a Lily Cole como a Rose e a Ciara Baxendale como a Lily. Favor** favoritar** ou deixar uma **review**, isso realmente me anima a escrever mais. Até.


End file.
